This invention relates to broadband RF downconverter mixers (used in television and satellite receivers) that operate up into the gigaHertz range of frequencies. As is well known, operations at such frequencies make component configurations, circuit layout, lead lengths and placement extremely critical. This is one of the reasons conventional ferrite core type coils and transformer hybrids are difficult to use in high frequency broadband RF mixer circuits. Another reason is the loss associated with the ferrite material. The present invention utilizes the printed circuit construction techniques, disclosed and claimed in application Ser. No. 08/815,561 above, for producing a precision RF downconverter mixer that minimizes lead length problems, reduces losses and avoids much costly and time consuming labor.
A principal object of the invention is to provide a novel RF downconverter mixer.
Another object of the invention is to provide a printed circuit type RF downconverter mixer.